Generic medical instruments are available in the marketplace in great number and have already been amply described in the specialized patent literature. We refer merely by way of example, in this connection, to German utility model DE 202004019868 UI and to the Clermont-Ferrand Uterus Manipulator Model (apparatus no. 26168 D), marketed by the applicant, and its Tintara Uterus Manipulator (apparatus no. 26168 TN).
Conversely, it is the object of the present invention to further develop a generic medical instrument in advantageous manner.